If I Die Young
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Leah needs to know why Seth committed suicide. Slash.


**Fandom**: Twilight  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: One sided Jacob/Seth  
><strong>Prompt<strong>: "If I Die Young" by: The Band Perry

* * *

><p>Seth sat on a piece of driftwood that had been moved around the fire pit ages ago for when the rez kids had bonfires. In his hands he held the guitar he had received as a Christmas present the year before. He had taught himself to play and he had gotten fairly good, even Edward said so. But now… now he just felt like playing light and slow.<p>

He heard the laughter of his pack mates before they noticed the fire he had built and called out to him. Seth closed his eyes for a moment, gathering himself together, before he put on his best smile. He couldn't let anyone in the pack know something was wrong.

Jacob came and dropped down onto the log beside Seth, his arm resting on Seth's shoulders. Seth knew there was a blush on his cheeks but no one commented on it. The pack knew how he felt about Jacob, Jacob knew how he felt! And Jacob… well Jacob was deciding if he felt the same. But he was… had taken to long.

"Play us something Seth," Jacob said with a smile.

"Okay," Seth answered, unable to deny the request. He knew his pack wouldn't want to hear the sad tune he had written before… he didn't want anyone to hear it yet. So he adjusted the strings of his guitar and started to play something light and happy.

He must have had a interesting look on his face because when he looked up from his guitar, Seth found Embry watching him. "A penny for your thoughts Seth?" Embry offered.

Seth swallowed. Embry had always been the most insightful of them. If anyone would know… Embry would. He shook his head and smiled. "Try a dollar."

"Whoo, to high for my blood for some silly thoughts!" Quil laughed. The whole pack laughed except Seth and Embry. Embry kept watching Seth but didn't offer again. Seth was thankful for that.

One month later…

Leah looked toward the living room before she turned the knob to Seth's room slowly. She entered his room quietly not wanting her mother to catch and yell at her for being in Seth's room. It had only been two weeks since Seth's suicide and they were all still reeling from it but Leah had to know what had led to her little brother taking his life.

The curtains hanging in the windows blew gently in the breeze. The window sill, wall and floor was damp from where it had rained and the windows not closed. In the corner of the room was Seth's desk, he had used it to do his homework on, some homework still sat on the corner just waiting to be turned it… not that it ever would be.

Leah's eyes filled with tears as she ran her fingers over Seth's handwriting. She picked up his pillow and held it to her face and chest tightly, breathing in his scent. Pulling out the desk chair she sat and held his pillow. When she had finally blinked away her tears she looked at the rest of his desk.

Seth's desk was cluttered with school papers and books, a calculator, CD's, his books on how to play the guitar, and…sheet music. Leah tipped her head to the side as she looked at the sheet music that lay in the center of Seth's desk. She had thought it was just a song he was practicing but now she could tell that the notes and lyrics were in his handwriting.

A soft gasp left her lips as she read the title.

"_If I Die Young_"  
>Lyrics and music by Seth Clearwater<br>Dedication: To Jacob Black, I wish you would have decided

Leah's eyes filled with tears again only this time they spilled over. "Oh Seth…" She whispered as she read the lyrics to the song.

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh oh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a gonner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove  
>Go with peace and love<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
>Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_


End file.
